Haruka x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: <html><head></head>Haruka and (y/n) are dating. But what happens when (y/n) starts wondering; What does Haruka love more; water, or (y/n)? Rated M for smut.</html>


**Love like water**

(y/n) was gazing into the pool, mesmerized not only by the water, but by the man in it, as well.

That man was Haruka Nanase; (y/n)'s boyfriend. (y/n) really loved the black-haired, blue-eyed man, but sometimes, he couldn't help but feel that Haru liked the water more than he liked (y/n).

Brushing some (h_c) hair from his face, (y/n) shook away his thoughts, and his (e_c) eyes once again landed on his boyfriend in the pool.

Haruka slowly got out of the pool, and (y/n) couldn't help but blush deeply as he noticed this; Haruka was soaked in water, and his abdominal muscles were as visible as ever: it was making (y/n) forget all of his previous thoughts.

Haruka walked over to (y/n) and kissed him softly, noticing his boyfriend's beet red face.

"Were you staring at me again?" he asked with a smirk.

"I-it just happened, okay? I couldn't help it..." (y/n) said, flustered.

Haruka chuckled softly, and looked (y/n) deep in his (e_c) eyes.

"I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I really love you, (y/n)."

(y/n) giggled at the confession and kissed Haruka's cheek.

"I love you too, Haru. It's just that, sometimes I feel like you love the water more than me." (y/n) said, absent-mindedly.

Haruka was slightly taken aback by that statement, but then he grinned, and grabbed (y/n)'s arm, dragging him away.

"Where are we going?" (y/n) asked softly, confused by Haruka's sudden action.

Haruka just stared at (y/n) with a wide smirk. "The showers." he said, and slowly, (y/n) grew flustered, as he realized what Haruka meant.

***Lemony time skip***

After peeling off (y/n)'s clothes rather quickly, Haruka had discarded his own swim trunks, and was now leaning over (y/n), who was bent over the shower wall, as red as a tomato.

"I like water a lot", Haruka started, as he lined up near (y/n)'s entrance, "but the only thing I truly love, is you, (y/n), and with those words, Haruka slowly entered (y/n), who gasped in slight pain.

Adjusting slowly, (y/n) nodded, signalling that Haruka could move, which he did.

Slowly, Haruka started thrusting inside (y/n), ever mindful that the position they were in was...compromising for (y/n); Being backed up against a wall can be uncomfortable.

Nonetheless, (y/n) enjoyed it, and soon, he started moaning in pleasure, urging Haruka to thrust slightly faster.

"I love you too, Haru." (y/n) said in between the panting and moaning, as Haruka kept rocking his world.

"I will show you just how much I love you), Haruka said, thrusting harder and faster into (y/n), putting all of his emotions into making (y/n) feel good.

This was his way of showing how much (y/n) meant to him.

After a while of thrusting, Haruka hit (y/n)'s prostate, causing said male to arch his back in pleasure and groan.

Taking this as a sign, Haruka kept thrusting faster, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

He was careful not to hurt (y/n), while still thrusting hard and fast inside him, and (y/n) could feel how much Haruka loved him; This was all the evidence he needed.

Haruka was losing himself in the pleasure, almost pounding into (y/n), while still being careful, of course.

(y/n), too, was enjoying it. It felt amazing, as if he and Haruka were one; A euphoric sense was washing over him at the thought of being one with his boyfriend.

And that was enough to send him over the edge.

(y/n) released his load, breathing heavily, as Haruka kept thrusting into him relentlessly.

The way (y/n) was clenching around him felt amazing, but he was determined to hold out a little longer.

But, just a few more thrusts, and Haruka released himself inside (y/n).

He rode out his orgasm, then slowly pulled out of (y/n), and let the shower wash them clean.

They were both exhausted, but Haruka was determined to do one more thing, before he'd forget.

"(y/n), there's one more way that I can prove how much I love you...Will you marry me?"

***Fluffy time skip***

Three months; That's how long it had been since Haruka popped the question, and it only took a second for (y/n) to say yes.

Their wedding was certainly out of the ordinary; A beautiful outdoor wedding by the beach, with their closest friends: Makoto,Nagisa, Rei, and Rin, and of course their families.

Right now, (y/n) and Haruka were by the pool; The same pool that started it all, only this time, (y/n) was swimming alongside Haruka.

Because much like the water in the pool, the love that Haruka and (y/n) shared simply kept flowing, and never ended.

Their love for each other would never end, and so, it goes without saying, that they lived happily forever after.

**The End**


End file.
